Math Reject
by iixne
Summary: -OneShot-TalaKai- Tala can't concentrate in math class because sexy boy Kai is always sitting beside him, resulting in him getting a 45 percent at midterm. Now Kai wants to help Tala study, can Tala make it through the study session?


I have nothing to say to you

**Couple: **Tala/Kai

**Warming: **This story has **sexual themes**, and is most definitely **yaoi**

Read plz

* * *

**Math Reject**

**By; iixne**

**One Shot **

**Failure**

**Tala POV**

…45 percent…

….

I leaned back sadly against the side of the bookshelf and gave a depressed sigh, letting my head fall back and giving the ceiling a long hard stare. In my hand I held my mid term marks

... _45 percent_...

...I'm gonna fail math class…

…I'm gonna _fail_ this stupid class…

And it's not even that I can't get the material- it's just I never get a chance to hear it!

Why?

Because every time something math related happens…

_He's_ there!!!

How am I supposed to study for math class, when the most beautiful man on the planet is always next to me!!

I can't!

The Cosmo's are against me

Someone up there hates me!

What were the God's thinking making someone that beautiful?! They couldn't _possibly _have thought something GOOD would come of it, could they?!

"45?? Tala that's_ terrible_"

…

Speak of the devil…

He really is there every time something math related happens

I turned to look at Kai who came out of God knows where and stared at him with a flat expression, "gee thanks… I didn't notice…"

Why is he in the library? No better question, why is he in the library when I am? Why is he in the library when I'm checking my math mark?

What is he, the math guru or something? Does he just _sense_ stuff like this?

He pulled my midterm mark away from me in order to examine it, as though the numbers couldn't be possible, "Tala, how many times have I asked you if you need help, and how many times have you turned me down? You know, I know I'm not a genius but I'm pretty sure a 45 means you need help" Kai roughly shoved the paper against my chest

I twitched visibly and took the paper from him, "really Kai… I'm fine…."

"Don't be stupid… come on, why don't we do a little studying now? I was just gonna get a head start on an assignment- I have plenty of time, it can wait"

"Kai, this isn't necessary"

"Yes it is" Kai pulled me farther into the library toward the back, before pushing me into a seat. "Okay…. Why don't we sum up what we learnt so far and see which parts you don't understand..." He put his bag down and pulled a text book out

"……"

Sticking me in a quiet place hidden way at the back of the library? All alone with the pretty boy Kai? With nothing to entertainment me, but the movement of his lips?

Right, now I'm sure someone up there hates me

Hm… actually, I only met Kai this year

…in math class….

And thank God for that, had it been earlier I dunno if I would have got this far

I probably would have failed everything a long time ago

And like… not graduate or something…

Anyway, since then we've been pretty good friends

...Really good friends, actually

Only during lessons I stare at him and drool and he takes notes and studies

Then I go home and have no idea how to do the work, and he…well.. hmmm

I'm sure you can tell where I'm going with this

You can see how this could be a problem, what with me having a 45 and all

I lazily looked up at Kai who was standing up in front of me on the other side of the table, holding the text book

I started staring at him noting how well I can make out his abs underneath his shirt

…I swear he must wear those kinds of shirts just to purposely distract me…

My eyes trailed down lower

…But why are his pants never as tight as his shirt??

They're no where NEAR as tight as his shirt actually—what is up with that?!

I wanna be able to see the shape of ass too!

Lost in thought, I slammed a fist into the table angrily and yelled, "God damn you! Wear tighter pants!"

Kai looked up, his eyes locking on my face as mine stayed fixated on his crotch not realizing what just happened

Kai paused, looking down at himself trying to pinpoint what I was looking at, after seeing nothing wrong with his pants he began twisting around in a confused manner to see if there was someone else around I could be yelling at. Finally, he turned back towards me and frowned with a 'you're-stuck-fantasizing-about-some-girl-while-I'm-talking' look as he shut the text book loudly and dropped it down on the table. He bent over and leaned forward on his hands, glaring at me, "are you listening to me at all??"

…Unless you were talking to me with your dick, no I wasn't…

"You were talking?"

Kai twitched, "Tala!"

"Egh- Kai! Just give up! This isn't going to work!"

"Yes it will! You're just not trying!"

"Don't you get it, I _can't_ try!"

Kai stood up in his sexy way and crossed his arms, "Tala, I'm trying to _help _you, don't you want to take higher math with me next year?"

I frowned

Hmmmm

Lemme think about that for a second

Another year of math class with the wonderful and beautiful Kai Hiwatari… Another year failing math and being dragged to quiet secluded areas with him…

Another year of being able to see and not touch...

You know, as great as that sounds….

"No, not really"

Kai blinked, "what? What do you mean, no???" This time he flopped into the chair beside me, "but it's a requirement!"

"I know- I will take it…"

"So then why did you just say-"

"I meant not with you"

This time Kai looked taken back, he stared at me with an odd confused hurt face

Erg… I guess that came out wrong

"Why do you …" Kai started

"Um…" I fidgeted trying to think of something to say in return

"Why do you… math reject me…."

………….hmmmmmmmm……………

Is it true that if you're beautiful, you can't have brains too? Because that sentence could use some serious work

"I'm not stupid, Tala, I do work you know"

"I know"

"So.. are we gonna do this?"

I'd love to **do** _something_…

I sighed heavily, "Kai, we can't"

He stared unsurely at me again and I got up this time, "look, I'm just gonna go hire a math tutor alright?"

"What?? … You'd rather pay for a math tutor then get help from someone like me??"

..Right, so can't have this talk right now… or ever…

I started walking away or tried to when Kai grabbed my arm

"Alright Ivanov" he practically hissed, clearly annoyed by now, "I'm getting sick and tired of this, just tell me right now, why is it you never let me help you study- what is so horrible about me, that I can't possibly be your study buddy, out with it!"

I frowned and pulled away from him, frustrated, I yelled, "YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I WON'T STUDY WITH YOU?!"

"SSSHHHH"

I turned and saw the librarian death glaring me, oh… she found us…

"uh, you wanna know why I won't study with you?!" I said in a more hushed tone

"Uh- YEA!" Kai responded rather annoyed

"SSSHHHH"

"…yea…"

"Well I can't tell you, it's a boy scout code of honour rule" I held my hand up beside me, trying to prove my point. What was that sign they do with their fingers?? Eeeerr….

"Tala"

"Hm?"

"You're not a boy scout"

"How do you know that??" I put my hands on my hips, "Maybe I was, maybe now I'm a … boy scout, leader man"

"Really, so what's that rule then?"

"It's the…." I crossed my arms and looked away, "…n…no telling Kai rule"

Kai twitched, "you are- SUCH A-"

"SSSHHHH" The librarian frowned angrily

"…baby…"

"Yeah-well, at least I'm not a hot headed DUFUS, emphasis on-on the HOT and the DUFUS!!!"

"would you two be- **quiet**?!" The librarian looked evil

I rolled my eyes and stormed out and into the bathroom, being followed by Kai

Is he aware he left his bag back there?

"Tala!"

Dear lord he's still following me

Kai, me, bathroom, alone

This would be such a good thing if he didn't want to study _math _

Why couldn't we be in like… sex ed together, or something…

"Tala!!!" He turned me around, "look- if you don't tell me what's going on, I-"

"You'll, you'll, what??"

"I…"

"Exactly"

"Tala!"

"Okay! Fine!" I pulled back from him, "you wanna know why?! It's because, you're, _too_, **sexy**!"

Kai stopped and stared at me

Silence…

Kai blinked with a 'this hardly amuses me' expression, "no seriously…"

"Yes, seriously, look Mr. _hot_ and _pretty_- I can't study math with you because every time I do- all I can think about is how incredibly sexy and perfect you are! I-I can't pay attention in class, cause all I can ever do is stare at you, I can't concentrate when you try to teach me cause you're the only thing I can pay attention to. Whhhhy are you doing this to me" I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back into the wall, "you picked these genes for the _sole purpose_ of making me fail _math class_, DIDN'T YOU!!!!"

"I… I don't… I…"

"You don't what- get it?? What's not to get?? I want THIS" I roughly shoved my hand down his pants and grabbed his dick

There was a swinging noise of the bathroom door and me and Kai both turned to see a boy standing in front of the door, shocked.

"Um… we're busy, could you maybe use the bathroom later?" I smiled

The boys face paled "Moooommmmy!!!!" he yelled as he turned and ran out

….Right… That's one thing I never thought I'd do during my life span

…Traumatize little boy….

Uuuuhh huh… that can't be good

I looked back at Kai who at this point was as red as ever

I paused for a moment moving my fingers around in his pants, uh, awkward…

"…Well…" I started, in an attempt to break the silence, "I must say Kai, this feels like a _lovely_ dick" I continued moving my hand around waiting for some kind of shove or yell to assure me Kai was alive, "yep… has a head…a shaft… good sized balls… you're all set for baby making!!"

Hmm… He's starting to get hard… I should probably take my hand out and stop feeling his dick up like this

Kai hadn't responded yet

Kai still looked like a tomato

And I must say, he is the _sexiest_ tomato I have ever seen in my life

No one can pull red off quite as well as he can

Well except for me of course… but that's my red hair… and since my hair is red…. If I turned red too, well that'd just be too much red to handle…

This silence and lack of movement can't be good...

Right so two things I did that I never thought I'd do during my life span

Traumatize little kid

Scar Kai for life

I paused for a moment blinking, my eyes widening

Right… he's gotten quite hard

Thaaaat can't be good, I pulled my hand out, not that I don't think horny Kai is good, I just… ahem… I mean, angry, straight Kai with an erection, might not be so great…

"Um… Kai?" I patted him lightly, do you think if I took advantage of him and molested him here and now, he'd hate me for life?

Kai swallowed and moved his lips slightly, "T-Tala…I…." he shut his eyes

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

I sighed, "Kai, I guess what I was really saying is… I have strong feelings for you… I …_love_ you…"

Kai looked up at me this time

But he didn't say anything

I took it upon myself to continue, "I mean, whenever we hang out together we have a great time... we communicate well... I feel safe when I talk to you... I dunno, I never felt this way before"

Kai still didn't respond, but he did stare at me with an odd look in his eyes I didn't recognize

After a minute of staring at each other, I cleared my throat and he raised an eyebrow as if asking what I was expecting of him

"…Uh… it's your turn"

"My turn? My turn for what?"

"To say something"

"What do you want me to say…?"

"Uh.. I dunno… how bout 'Tala I love you to, make love to me!' or 'Tala, you retard, I don't feel that way, go fuck yourself'?"

"I _have_ to tell you that?"

"…Uh… maybe not phrased that way, but yes, that it would make my life easier"

"You can't just _assume_?"

"Well assuming _is_ rather hard considering you haven't really done anything"

"You wouldn't tell me why I couldn't help you with math for months, _personally_ I don't know if _technically_ I should be telling _you_ anything"

"Oh you _can't_ be serious" I frowned

Well at least Kai's back…

Kai crossed his arms and did his 'I'm-super-sexy' pose, except this time he has an erection and he's blushing.

Which actually, adds to the I'm-super-sexy pose

Makes him more fuckable : 3

"Look, can you just tell me how you feel?" I practically pleaded

Kai frowned and sighed, "fine… Tala…"

Hmph I know that voice…

Here it comes, I closed my eyes waiting for him to reject me

When something soft pressed against my lips, he's kissing me?

I opened my eyes, he's kissing me!

He pulled back and I stared at him, before smiling and shoving him roughly into the stall

"Should I assume that's a 'i-feel-the-same-way-let's-make-out' invite?'

"Hn, and you said assuming is hard…"

"It is…" I leaned in to kiss him but pulled back again, "so wait, do you still wanna tutor me in math?"

"Maybe, if every session goes like this" Kai smirked

"I'll never learn anything that way"

"Good, you'll fail and never have to take math with me again, just like you wanted"

"Don't say it like that… you're making me wanna pass…"

"That's the point, retard…"

"…Only you could make an insult sound sexy…"

"Ugh, shut up and kiss me already"

_Neither Kai nor Tala got any studying done that day, but they did put Kai's baby maker (amongst other things) to good use_

_And everyone lived __**sexily**__ ever after _

* * *

**Zee End : )**

Now I think you should encourage me to write more stories

...Or discourage me.. : O

: D review plz!


End file.
